Scandia's Diary
by xiangli
Summary: Ancient Scandinavia, a.k.a. Scandia started writing a diary! Get to know Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland through his eyes, as well as Ancient Rome and Germania!


**Hello, everyone. If you don't know already, I'm Xiang Li. This is a fanfic about an original character, Ancient Scandinavia, a.k.a. Scandia. **

**This is his diary. I was inspired by a post on Tumblr that I found, in which Scandia had a diary. **

**Some notes about him:**

**His favorite day of the week is Saturday. Therefore, every day is Saturday.**

"**Bror" refers to Germania.**

**His entries are all short.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. **

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Raining.

Dear Diary,

HI, I'M SCANDIA! Bror told me that keeping a diary about the events in my life is a good idea. So I'm going to try it!

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Sunny.

Dear Diary,

TODAY ME AND BROR KILLED A DRAGON and were cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Cold.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I ATE AN APPLE and was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Cloudy.

Dear Diary,

TODAY DENMARK WAS BORN and he's adorable and I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Stormy.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I FOUND A BABY TROLL and named him Norway and I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Pouring. It was raining bats and frogs.

Dear Diary,

TODAY DENMARK THREW A ROCK AT ME. He's so smart! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Sort of sunny.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I LEARNED THAT NORWAY ISN'T A TROLL and apparently he inherited my magical ability. I'm so proud of him! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Pouring. It was raining hats and logs.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I PUNCHED BROR. It was fun! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Snowing.

Dear Diary,

TODAY BROR INTRODUCED ME TO HIS FRIEND ROME. He was nice. And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

_A bunch of random squiggles cover the next page._

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Sunny, but cold.

Dear Diary,

TODAY DENMARK WROTE IN MY DIARY. I'm really proud of him; he might have invented a new alphabet! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Horrible outside.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I SAW A KID ON A FLYING SLEIGH. He had eight reindeer too! He's staying at my place now, and he said that his name is Finland. He's sort of girly. And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Hailing.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I ATE ANOTHER APPLE. It was delicious! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Sun showering.

Dear Diary,

TODAY BROR TRIED TO SELL ME ONE OF HIS GRANDSONS. His name is Sweden. He's really quiet, and he seems to play with Finland a lot. And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Sunny.

Dear Diary,

TODAY DENMARK STARTED BOSSING EVERYONE AROUND. It was kinda cute! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. I forgot.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I WENT DRINKING WITH BROR AND ROME. Rome got really drunk and kissed Bror for some reason! And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. There was a rainbow!

Dear Diary,

TODAY I REALIZED THAT MY GRANDKIDS WERE GROWING UP. Denmark is seriously strong now, and he carries around an axe. Norway's getting really good at magic; he's probably better than me. Sweden is even taller than me now, and his voice is way too deep for his age. Finland is as girly as ever, but he's getting stronger, with Sweden's help.

I sorta miss when they were kids.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Cloudy.

Dear Diary,

TODAY NORWAY BROUGHT IN A KID. He said that the kid was his little brother, Iceland. And I was cool and stuff.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Warmer than usual.

Dear Diary,

TODAY ROME TOLD ME THAT HE WAS LEAVING. He also said that he had to leave his grandkids behind, even though they were still kids. I asked him why, and he had an old man moment – he just smiled and said, "It's time, Sigurd. I know it."

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Raining.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I ATE AN APPLE. It was good, but not as good as they usually are.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Cold.

Dear Diary,

TODAY I REALIZED HOW GROWN UP MY GRANDKIDS WERE. Denmark is feared now, in Europe. Norway's taking really good care of his little brother, but he's even better at magic now, better than I ever was. Iceland's not a kid anymore; he's able to stay away from his brother for longer times now (although Norway would rather not abandon him). Sweden seems to be planning something; it looks like a rebellion of some sort. He and Finland seem to be getting closer and closer, though it's more Sweden advancing toward Finland, and Finland attempting to run away…

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. A little bit of sun.

TODAY BROR TOLD ME THAT HE WAS GOING, TOO. He had to leave his grandkids behind, too, but he was sure that they'd take care of each other. "Prussia, as immature as he is sometimes, will take care of the rest in his own way," he said. "I know it's time, Sigurd. You'll know too, when it comes."

I wonder whether my time will come soon. I miss Bror and Rome.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Saturday. Thunderstorm.

I THINK MY GRANDSONS WILL DO OKAY WITHOUT ME. They're all strong now. Sweden and Finland ran away from Denmark's house, and Norway seems to be up to something now. All of them seem to have forgotten about magic, except Norway, but they've resorted to other ways to gathering power. Iceland's doing okay on his own.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

Sunday.

I MET UP WITH BROR AND ROME. I didn't really say goodbye to anyone, except Norway. He was sad to see me go, but he seemed to know that it was for the best.

Now, I'm in the place where nations go when the world forgets about them.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

I'm Scandia. I used to be strong. Now my strength has gone to my grandsons, and they're still strong today.

I miss them, but I know that they're doing okay.

**-SCANDIA'S DIARY-**

**Haha, that turned out more interesting than I thought it would…**

**That's it for **_**Scandia's Diary**_**. Reviews are nice, so please review! And for those who have requests, you can PM me and I'll take your request into consideration.**

**Xiang Li, signing out.**


End file.
